Red Hot Chili Peppers
Red Hot Chili Peppers are an American fusion rock band formed in Los Angeles, California in 1983. Biography 1983-1985: Early years and The Red Hot Chili Peppers 1985-1986: Freaky Styley 1986-1987: The Uplift Mofo Party Plan and the death of Hillel Slovak 1987-1990: Brief hiatus, lineup changes, Mother's Milk and departure from EMI 1990-1992: Signing to Warner Bros., Blood Sugar Sex Magik, international breakthrough and John Frusciante's first departure 1992-1994: Guitarist changes, brief hiatus After Frusciante's departure, the band were uncomfortable performing as a trio, so their remaing dates of the Japanese leg was canceled. While preparing for their Australian leg, the band rehearsed with guitarist Zander Schloss, but Schloss did not join the band and the Australian leg was canceled. Kiedis talked to Jane's Addiction guitarist Dave Navarro about joining the band, but Navarro declined. As a result, they hired Arik Marshall. The band continued their tour. During the time, they lend their voices for The Simpsons episode "Krusty Gets Kancelled". After performing at the 1993 Grammy Awards, Flea collapsed and the remaining tour dates were postponed. A week layer, Flea was diagnosed with chronic fatigue syndrome and was unable to perform for a year. With this, the tour was cut short. The Peppers began demoing for their sixth album with Marshall, but after several demos Marshall parted company. After that, Kiedis spotted guitarist Jesse Tobias of Los Angeles rock band Mother Tongue and Tobias quickly became a member. A month after recording several songs, Tobias was released from the band and replaced by Dave Navarro, whose band had broke up at the time. 1994-1998: One Hot Minute, switching to heavy metal, decline in popularity and Kiedis' drug problems 1998-2001: Navarro's firing, Frusciante's reinstatement, Californication and return to mainstream In the beginning of 1998, the Chili Peppers began rehearsing for on what would have been their seventh album. While rehearsing, Navarro became addicted on drugs and the Chili Peppers were comicerned about his drug problems and advised Navarro to go to rehab. But Navarro refused and was forced to leave the band. At the time, the band only recorded one track for the cancelled seventh album, titled "Circle of the Noose". The song was planned to be included in Californication after Frusciante's return but felt that their heavy metal era were numbered. As a result, all songs except "Pea" from One Hot Minute have never played at any of their tours ever since. 2001-2005: By the Way, cancelled ninth studio album, Greatest Hits and 2004 tour 2005-2007: Stadium Arcadium 2007-2009: Hiatus and Frusciante's second departure 2009-present: I'm with You, Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and upcoming eleventh album After Frusciante's departure, the Red Hot Chili Peppers was still without a guitarist, as a result, Frusciante's fellow friend Josh Klinghoffer, who was a touring guitarist in the Stadium Arcadium tour, was announced as the new guitarist. Chad Smith announced that the band is planning to record a follow up to I'm with You, but has said that the album will not be released until the end of 2013. Discography Albums Singles Trivia *Signature songs: "Higher Ground", "Give It Away", "Under the Bridge" and "Scar Tissue" *First hit single: "Give It Away" *First charting single: "Knock Me Down" *First hit album: Blood Sugar Sex Magik *Signature albums: Blood Sugar Sex Magik ''and ''Californication *Worst performed album: One Hot Minute *First charting album: The Uplift Mofo Party Plan